


The Comfort

by missingnolovefic



Series: Anniversary Celebration Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Werewolf!Jeremy, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Jeremyknowsthey aren't pack and Ryan isn't his alpha. His instincts keep insisting otherwise.





	The Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caliope7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope7/gifts).



> Hi and welcome to the first in a series of prompt fills for my First Year Anniversary at the site that may not be mentioned ;) To celebrate I offered to write some 500 word ficlets, and this one's for Caliope who requested some Jeremwood h/c set in the Misfits series :D Thank you so much for you support and I hope you like your story! <3
> 
> In the timeline, this is set after Jeremy, Michael and Gavin get together, but before Jeremy and Ryan sort their feelings out. Also before the Ray Reunion. Rayunion? Heh.

“Jeremy?”

The voice cracked like a whip through the silence. Jeremy flinched, hunching his shoulders. He could feel the presence of his alpha hovering above him, dark and watchful. He licked his lips and forced a smile, glancing up without meeting the alpha’s eyes.

“Hi Ryan.”

Jeremy swallowed down a whine, ducking under the vampire’s steady gaze. Too flippant, damn it, he knew better than that. Respect the alpha was the first rule he learned, and the one he found hardest to shake. Ryan wasn’t Preston, wasn’t _alpha_ , but-

He felt much more like _alpha_ than Preston ever had.

“Is everything… alright?” Ryan asked delicately, the suspicion in his tone hitting Jeremy hard. _Disappointment_ echoed through Jeremy’s head, and he curled himself into a tighter ball.

“Fine,” he lied. The disbelief came off Ryan in waves, and Jeremy bit his cheek to stop the whine the feeling provoked. Nothing was fine because Alpha was disappointed, Alpha _hated_ him, didn’t trust him. Barely tolerated him in his pack, still looking for a different pack to foist him off to-

A whine escaped Jeremy at the thought.

He was being unfair, he knew. It was more complicated than that, Michael, Gavin, and Ryan weren’t _pack_ , weren’t even wolves… Yet he couldn’t help but look at Ryan and think _alpha_ , feel safe where it smelled of him, of _them_. Didn’t help that Ryan was fucking _hot_. If he were still human, Jeremy would offer his blood in a heartbeat in exchange for a night of fun.

And maybe, if Ryan were _actually_ his alpha, maybe then he would find the courage-

A hand landed on his head and Jeremy tensed. Fingers drew small circles, gently massaging his scalp. His eyes drooped, and without conscious thought Jeremy leaned into the touch. Ryan hummed, a sound Jeremy couldn’t sort right away. Content? Thoughtful? Jeremy tried to scramble his wits together, but the touch remained, light and distracting.

A weight settled down next to him, and Jeremy tipped over, melted into the warmth. Ryan didn’t object, running his fingers through his short hair.

“Ryan?” Jeremy whined, confused. This… This wasn’t something Jeremy got, this affection, it was something reserved for Gavin and Michael-

“Shush,” Alpha murmured, nails scratching gently behind his ears. “You’re okay, Jeremy.” A moment of hesitation, then, “Good boy.”

Jeremy closed his eyes and coasted on the warm feeling the praise called forth. It was heady, and he wasn’t sure how much time passed, must have nodded off because he woke to a heavy weight settling on top of him. Ryan’s rhythmic strokes kept going, his chest still under Jeremy’s cheek, a stark contrast to Michael’s loud breathing.

With an _oof_ from Michael the couch dipped under another weight as Gavin joined the pile. Jeremy let their soft voices lull him back to sleep, under Alpha’s careful watch. He knew eventually he would need a _real_ pack soon, but until then… Until then he could at least pretend this makeshift family was his, too.


End file.
